Mating lessons
by Blackarachnia123
Summary: when Roddy the younger of jack and Bunnymuds twin son gets a mating season, his twin Aiden gives him some "training lessons" to help get him through the season.


Title: Mating lessons

Pairing: Raiden (Roddy and Aiden) hint of jackrabbit

Rated: Mature

Warnings: twincest, gay, mention of bondage, leash and harness, sex, NSFW, anal, cum, teasing.

Summary: Roddy taking more after bunny, goes through mating season just like every other bunny, and with mating season comes his more animal like instinct's, being to choose a mate and mount said mate whether they like it or not, Roddy's choice being his twin brother and boyfriend, Aiden. But Aiden want's to teach his brother to overpower those instincts and gives him a training lesson.

Notes: I really suck at spelling and punctuation so please excuse it, thank you.

Though being the son of the Easter Bunny was cool, there was always going to be a down side. This downside being the fact that just like his dad, Roddy would go through mating season every year, and just like his dad his more…Rabbit like instincts would kick in and tell him to mount his chosen mate and take what he wanted wether his mate wanted it or not.

And that's exactly what he was, trying to do. Right now Roddy was laying in the shade of a tree, sprawled out on his stomach chewing on a plastic tube. It was some kind of cat toy or something, Bunnymund had gotten it for him when he found out the younger twin had a mating season, he had said it would help keep his mind occupied.

It had worked for a little while until Roddy had grown bored and the pleasant warmth in his stomach had grown hotter. The younger boy sat up, blue eyes searching until they settled on what they were looking for.

His twin Aiden sat a distance away, the older twin was happily painting eggs, humming softly to himself. Roddy crouched down on all fours and began moving closer to his brother being as quiet as he could be, when he was close enough the younger twin pounced knocking the egg from Aiden's hand as the older boy fell to his hands and knees.

Roddy immediately mounted his brother biting his shoulder in attempt to keep him from running and began grinding himself against the others clothed ass.

"Roddy, get off."

Aiden huffed shifting under his brother, the only reply the older twin got was a muffled moan. Aiden sighed and twisted around and pushed the younger boy off him.

"No, Rod…No!"

Aiden scolded his twin tapping him on the nose; the younger twin sat and stared up at his brother.

"I'm not some Animal you know, so don't treat me like a pet"

The younger huffed, making Aiden roll his eyes.

"Well, while you're acting like a sex hungry animal, I'm gonna treat you like a pet….in fact, Sit!"

Aiden commanded, Roddy sighed but did as he was told and sat down on the soft grass.

"Stay."

Aiden spoke as he walked down into the burrow, returning a few minutes later with a harness and leash. He moved and put the harness on making sure in was done up properly around Roddy's chest and arms before attaching the leash.

"What's this for, where did you even get this?"

Aiden chuckled.

"It's to train you, and I got it from Dad and Dah's room."

Roddy screwed up his nose at his brother.

"That's kinda messed up."

"You're messed up."

Roddy huffed, Aiden smiled at his brother.

"Ok, lesson one."

Aiden walked Roddy around on the leash, Roddy followed obediently, hopping after his brother watching the older twins hips as they swayed slightly with each step.

"Good."

Aiden smiled, turning to pat Roddy on the head.

"Where's my reward for doing what I'm told?"

Aiden chuckled and leant forward pressing a soft kiss to Roddy's lips.

"Ok, lesson two."

Aiden grinned and tied Roddy to the leg of an eggs sentinel, he walked until he was out of Roddy's reach and knelt down, un-buttoning his pants and pushing them down to his knees, he then bent over displaying his ass to Roddy.

The younger twin's ears perked right up in interest and arousal and he lunged forward only to get pulled back by the leash.

"SIT!"

Aiden commanded, watching his twin over his shoulder, Roddy was pulling at the leash trying as hard as he could to get to his brother.

"Sit."

Aiden spoke again, this time Roddy did as he was told plopping his butt down on the grass, Aiden smiled and praised him then moved back just a little, and again Roddy got up and began to move to mount his brother.

"Uh ahh, sit."

Aiden said sternly watching his brother, Roddy had sat back down but was leaning forward to sniff at his brother, and again Aiden moved a little closer to Roddy.

"Rodd, Sit."

The younger twin wined but did as he was told sitting back on the grass ears flicking back and forth in a mix of annoyance and excitement. A bit of a distance away jack stood, he had been hanging out the boy's cloths to dry after being washed, when he spotted the boys.

"Hey bun, come here for a sec."

The teen spoke, Bunnymund poked his head out of a tunnel and looked at jack.

"What's up, mate?"

The pooka asked.

"Take a look at what the boys are doing."

Jack spoke, there was slight confused concern in his tone so bunny jumped from his tunnel and looked over jacks shoulder at the boys, a soft chuckle sounding from him.

"What are they doing?"

"it looks like Aiden trying ta train Rodd, good luck fer him, as soon as he's in reachin' distance Roddy's gonna mount him, I told that boy ta keep away from his brother."

Bunny stated shaking his head slightly.

"Sit, Roddy,"

Aiden commanded, he was almost in full reaching distance now and Roddy had been a very good boy. Aiden moved back, he was now in full reaching distance of Roddy and like expected the boy made the immediate move to push his pants down to free his acting erection, just as Roddy was about to mount his brother.

"NO!"

Aiden said firmly, making Roddy sit, the younger twin had removed his pants, his lower half completely naked.

"Wait~"

Aiden smiled, Roddy's ears twitched.

"Wait."

Roddy shifted impatiently.

"Wait,"

A soft whine was bubbling in Roddy's throat when, Aiden spoke again.

"Good boy Rodd, Go."

The younger twins ears perked right up and his mounted his brother, pushing inside of him.

"AH~ l-lesson three."

Aiden panted, Roddy pounded into his brother his hips, moving as if they were powered by pistons.

"Stop~"

Aiden breathed; just like he was told to do Roddy stopped all his movements.

"Pull out,"

Aiden said, Roddy did as he was told pulling out of his brother to the tip.

"Wait….good boy, Go."

Roddy's ears flattened in pleasure and he pumped his hips into his brother again, he could feel his release building up, when….

"Stop, Rodd!"

Roddy Whimpered but stopped.

"Pull out, fully."

Roddy dragged his hips back and pulled from his brother, his heavily aroused cock drooled pre-cum and his whole body complained at the loss of the tight heat of Aiden's Ass.

"Wait…Wait,"

Roddy panted his ear's perking then flattening back sitting down as he watched Aiden turn and look at him over his shoulder, the older twins green eyes traveling to the drooling cock.

"Goooood boy, Go."

Aiden praised, Roddy mounted Aiden again and pushed in leaning over his twin to bite down on his shoulder as his thrusts grew desperate.

"AH~!"

Roddy moaned as his cum spilled into Aiden filling his ass, Aiden came as well coating the grass in sticky white, Roddy licked his bite mark to sooth the stinging pain and pulled from Aiden, and sat on the grass as his cock softened.

Aiden sat up and turned around, reaching to scratch Roddy just behind his jaw bone.

"Aren't you a good boy?"

He praised, Roddy grinned at the praise and leaned into the scratching, one of his rabbit like feet thrumming on the ground.

"You're a good, good boy,"

Aiden beamed rubbing his nose to his brother's, it was then Roddy caught on to what Aiden what doing.

"I'm not a pet!"

Aiden laughed

"You're my pet."

Roddy huffed folding his arms, a smirk suddenly took over his features

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff,"

Roddy said tugging gently at the leash, Aiden gave Roddy and unimpressed look.

"Oh, go chew your plastic chew toy"

The older twin said standing up, fixing his pants and walking off to paint eggs again, picking the chew toy up as he walked past, throwing it at the younger boy.


End file.
